


Europe

by happierhere



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happierhere/pseuds/happierhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days Emily ignores ever having lived in Europe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Europe

Most days she ignores ever having lived in Europe.

 

In the US she’s Agent Prentiss. FBI. BAU. Professional.

There she was little Emmy, later Lauren and in between everyone she needed to be.

 

But then her mother called and had asked so sincerely to be her guest, that she simply couldn’t refuse. So here she was, all dressed up to the nines, about to set foot on Italian soil again - for a few hours at least.

 

The security at the Embassy was thorough, but friendly. One of the guards stood out, a big man with long blond hair, not the usual sort at these events. Still, he was professional, so she quickly forgot about the incongruity.

 

Once inside, she grabbed the first alcoholic drink that walked past on a platter. The smirk her mother sent her in response, gave her some hope for an agreeable evening. But unfortunately, the Ambassador was a very popular woman and was quickly led astray in pleasant conversation.

 

Alone, and not really in the mood for polite company, Emily wandered the halls whilst sampling the various appetizers the catering had to offer.

 

And then she spotted her: Sophie Devereaux, con-artiste extraordinaire, hanging on the arm of probably Washington’s richest man.

The man is an ass, Emily knows, known for ruining more than one of his female interns’ lives. She’s tempted, but unfortunately the agent in her can’t just look the other side.

Arm firmly stuck in Prentiss’ grip, Sophie still manages to exhume confidence.

‘Agent, long time no see,’ she teases, leaving Emily to wonder why Sophie uses her title when she knows her name.

A name she had screamed several time… One night long ago in Bratislava.

 

Emily firmly pushes those memories away. Her blush betrays her thoughts however and so do her feet.

Instead of escorting the thief out, she leads her upstairs.

Perhaps some European memories could be revisited.


End file.
